totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Życie w nowym miejscu
Illness of Souls 670px Opening zaispirowany openingiem z "Danganronpa Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei: The Animation" Opening 1 Deszczowy dzień. W oddali pojawia się szkoła, do której zbliż się kamera. Po chwili widać jak z za okna wstaję osoba z zaszklonymi żółtymi oczyma. Pojawia się napis "Illness of Souls". Zrzut ekranu na spadającą fiolkę. Pojawia się zdjęcie Laury, które zaczyna wirować i znika. Następnie ukazały się zdjęcia Don'a i Steave'a odwróconych do siebie tyłem. Zdjęcie oddala się i znika. Po nich pojawiają się zdjęcia Dr. Jones'a z fiolkami i Prof. Frous'a przy tablicy. Zdjęcia rozpływają się. Następnie unoszą się fotografie Cleere z kijem i Sashy. Następne pojawiają się zdjęcia przygnębionych Ann i Ateny, które patrzą się w dół. Po nich pojawiają się zdjęcia Tysona i tajemniczej postaci. Po tym przewija się kilka scen z serialu. Dyrektor Monn uderzająca ręką o stół, Cleere, która próbuje obudzić nieprzytomną Laure, Atena, która kurczowo odsuwa się od Pielęgniarki Clark, Ann i Sasha w kuchni nocą, zgraja zarażonych, którzy wyważają drzwi, Laura, która atakuje kogoś, Dr. Jones na lekcji. Po tych klipach pojawiają się zdjęcia zaniepokojonej Dyrektor Monn, która patrzy przez ramię i uśmiechnięta Pielęgniarka Clark ze strzykawką z żółtymi oczyma zarażonej osoby. Pojawia się szkolna brama, na której ktoś oparł rękę. Po chwili gwałtownie ręka znika. Pojawiają się zdjęcia zarażonych osób. Zrzuty ekranu na Salę Chemiczną, pokoje uczniów, kuchnię, aulę i Pokój Nauczycielski i dach. Klip, jak Laura i inni nie zakażeni uczniowie siedzą na kółku w Sali Chemicznej i śmieją się. Wszystko zaczernia się i z budynku wybiega Laura. Po czym pojawiają się zdjęcia Ann, Sashy, Don'a, Steave'a, Ateny, Tysona, Dyrektor Monn, Dr. Jones'a, Prof. Frousa, Cleere i Pielęgniarki Clark ze świecą. Brama szkoły zamyka się i nastaje ciemność. Pracownia Chemiczna Laura, Dr. Jones, Cleere i Prof. Frous siedzą w Pracowni Chemicznej. Dr. Jones: To co tutaj się dzieje, jest dziwną anomalią... nie da się stąd uciec, ale przynajmniej wiemy jak się bronić... Laura: A-anomalia? Dr. Jones: Albo raczej choroba... mówimy na nią choroba dusz! Do drzwi ciągle dobijali się zarażeni. Laura: To dlaczego to miejsce ciągle jest otwarte? Powinno się je zamknąć i poddać zarażonych jakieś kwarantannie! Prof. Frous: Teoretycznie ta szkoła jest idealnym miejscem na kwarantanne... Dr. Jones: Dokładnie. Zresztą, kto wie co stałoby się, gdybyśmy wypuszczać resztę... Laura: Ale kiedy się to zaczęło? Przecież ktoś musiał być pierwszy, prawda? Dr. Jones: Niestety na razie nie wiemy, kto nim był... to się zaczęło tak niespodziewanie... w tydzień połowa szkoły była już zarażona... Cleere: A Dyrektor Monn jak nic nie robiła, tak nic nie robi! Tutaj jest nas coraz mniej! Nie widzicie tego? Dr. Jones: Tylko dzięki Dyrektor Monn cały świat nie musi się z tym zmagać z czym my się teraz zmagamy... Laura: Nie próbowaliście uciec? Dr. Jones: Próbowali, ale kończyło się to z takim samym skutkiem... przed twoim przyjzdem... tydzień przed... Dr. Jones wyjrzał przez okno w miejscu w którym Zarażeni złapali grupkę z Pielęgniarką Clark. Prof. Frous: Ja będę kontynuował... tydzień przed twoim przyjazdem Pielęgniarka Clark i paru uczniów próbowało uciec... niestety... Zarażeni dorwali ich i zamienili w to... Cleere: Wśród nich była Amira, która napsuła ci już krwi dzisiaj... zresztą mówiłam! Idź wcześniej i nie było by tego całego problemu!!! Laura: Dobra... zostawmy to na później... Prof. Frous: W każdym razie pewnie wkrótce ją również spotkasz... Laura: Kogo? Dr. Jones obrócił się i spojrzał wprost w oczy Laury. Dr. Jones: Pielęgniarkę Clark... ona nie jest zwyczajną zarażoną... ona jest od nich zupełnie inna... ona czuje! Laura: Czuje? Dr. Jones: Tak, czuje. Umie logicznie rozumować i prawdopodobnie sama ma świadomość tego, że jest zarażona... Laura: Więc może po prostu jest zdrowa, czyż nie? Cleere: Jej oczy... Laura: Co z jej oczami? Cleere: Są przeraźliwie żółte, jak u jakiejś jaszczurki czy innego gada... Laura: Wiecie już od czego to zależy? Prof. Frous: Nie mamy zielonego pojęcia, ale jak nie trzeba to lepiej trzymać się od niej z daleka... Cała czwórka dyskutowała do samego świtu. Gdy zarażeni odeszli cała czwórka rozeszła się do swoich pokoi by jak gdyby nigdy nic zacząć kolejny dzień. Pokój 53 Laura i Cleere po cichu weszły do pokoju. Zamknęły za sobą drzwi i próbowały normalnie o wszystkim porozmawiać. Laura: To wszystko... Cleere: Co? Laura: Musimy to pokonać! Cleere: Słucham? Laura: Nie widzisz tego? Przecież to, że... To coś wyjdzie do normalnego świata to przecież tylko kwestia czasu! Przecież w końcu rodzice ich zabiorą... Cleere zaśmiała się. Cleere: Wiesz w ogóle kto tutaj chodzi do szkoły? Laura: Nie. Cleere: Tutaj chodzą dzieci prezesów wielkich firm, magnatów finansowych. Ich rodziców na prawdę nie obchodzi to co dzieje się z ich dziećmi, póki przychodzą do nich doniesienia o świetnych ocenach... Laura: Ale... Cleere: Słuchaj, nie długo przed twoim przyjazdem jeden z nich zginął. Syn Prezesa jakieś tam firmy... na tą wieść rodzice nie raczyli nawet wytoczyć procesu... Laura: Co?! Cleere: No normalnie. Podobno zarówno matka, jak i ojciec mieli już dzieci na boku, a ten związek był tylko czysto na pokaz. Cleere schowała miotłę. Laura: Tym bardziej powinniśmy się stąd wydostać... Cleere: Słucham? Laura: Mówię, że powinniśmy zaczerpnąć rady kogoś z zewnątrz! Cleere: I co ci to da! Żaden szanujący się naukowiec nie uwierzy w to co się tutaj dzieje! Laura: Zatem pokażmy im to! Od razu uwierzą! Cleere westchnęła. Cleere: Rób co chcesz, ale miej na uwadze, że doprowadzisz tym samym do pandemii... Laura: Ale... Cleere: Skazałabyś tym samym cały świat na to, co my mamy tutaj na co dzień... Laura: Musimy coś zrobić! Cleere: Co chcesz zrobić? Spróbuj najpierw przeżyć i nie daj sobie odebrać duszy już pierwszego dnia! Teraz dopiero zacznie się zabawa... na twoje szczęście, oni już pewnie zapomnieli... Cleere położyła się na łóżku. Laura: Czyli mamy nic nie robić? Cleere: Możemy pomóc doktorowi Jonesowi po szkole, jeżeli ci odpowiada chęć niesienia pomocy... Laura: Dr. Jones'owi? Cleere: A racja... nic nie wspomniał, a szkoda. W każdym razie zdrowi uczęszczają na zajęcia dodatkowe z chemii, w których zastanawiamy się jak zwalczyć tą chorobę... Stołówka Było parę minut po 8. Wszyscy łącznie z Laurą i Cleere zeszły do stołówki i usiadły koło innych zdrowych. Don: Gratuluję... chyba komuś udało się przeżyć pierwszą noc tutaj... Cleere: A żebyście wiedziali co się działo, ona o mało nie straciła duszy... i mojej też... Steave: No, no, widzę że nie nudziłyście się zeszłej nocy, ale cóż... ważne, że siedzicie tutaj jeszcze z nami... Sasha: W ogóle słyszeliście, że przez właśnie Laurę i Cleere cały czas Dyrektor Monn chodzi poirytowana? Sasha ugryzła surowego ziemniaka. Laura: Czy ona... Ann: Tak, ona zawsze to robi... nie martw się... Tyson: Ehh... Tyson wstał i odszedł. Cleere: A mu co dzisiaj się dzieje? Don: To przez Atenę... chyba ma grypę... a wiecie co to oznacza... Wszyscy zamilkli. Laura: Co? Co to oznacza? Cleere zaczęła mieszać papkę łyżką. Cleere: Wizytę u Pielęgniarki Clark, o której już słyszałaś od Dr. Jones'a... Gabinet Pielęgniarki Nieco wystraszona Atena weszła do Gabinetu Pielęgniarki Clark. Na początku Gabinet wydawał się całkowicie pusty i Atena powoli zaczęła wchodzić do Pokoju. Atena: H-halo... Pani Clark? Atena szła coraz głębiej. Drzwi cały czas otwarte były na oścież. Atena: Chyba nikogo nie ma... wezmę te leki na grypę i zmywam się stąd. Nagle ktoś zamknął drzwi. Z za drzwi powoli zaczęła wyłaniać się postać Pielęgniarki Clark. Jej oczy były przeraźliwie żółte jak u jaszczurki i wydawały się jakby mogły świecić w ciemności. Atena powoli odwróciła się w stronę Pielęgniarki Clark. Pielęgniarka Clark: Wi... taj... Atena: Pani Clark... przepraszam... Pielęgniarka Clark: Potrzebujesz czegoś... kochana? Atena: Źle się czuję, chyba bierze mnie grypa... Pielęgniarka Clark zaczęła się zbliżać w stronę Ateny. Ta stała jak wryta w Ziemię. Pielęgniarka Clark: Pomogę ci, zaraz poczujesz się lepiej... Na twarzy Pielęgniarki Clark pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Pielęgniarka Clark: ...zaraz ci pomogę... Pielęgniarka Clark przeszła obok Ateny. Po chwili podała jej małą paczuszkę. Pielęgniarka Clark: Liczę, że to ci pomoże... Atena: D-dziękuje... Atena po chwili wyszła z Gabinetu, Pielęgniarka Clark jeszcze mocniej uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Pielęgniarka Clark: Oni nawet nie umieją grać. Pielęgniarka podeszła do okna. Pielęgniarka Clark: Więc jak oni chcą ze mną wygrać... w sumie... Pielęgniarka Clark wzięła do rąk kartotekę medyczną Laury, która już leżała otwarta na stoliku. Pielęgniarka Clark: Hihi. <3 Czyżbyśmy mieli kolejną przyszłą ofiarę Choroby Dusz? <3 Schody Atena wchodziła nerwowo po schodach. Z całych sił trzymała paczuszkę od Pielęgniarki Clark. Cały czas miała spuszczoną głowę, aż wpadła na Tysona. Tyson: Atena... uważaj... mogłaś wpaść na kogoś z nich! Atena: Wiem! Wiem! Ja... ja po prostu... nie mogę... Łza spłynęła po policzku Ateny i ta szybkim krokiem poszła w strone pokoju. Tyson: Co też się stało u Pielęgniarki Clark... Tyson zaczął schodzić w dół. Tyson: Zresztą... jakby była zarażona, to nie okazywałaby emocji... Tyson zniknął w korytarzu. Sala Gimnastyczna Dziewczyny właśnie miały mieć zajęcia WF'u. Sasha, Ann, Laura i Cleere weszły na Salę, gdzie była już cała klasa i Trener Smith. Oczywiście oprócz Sashy, Ann, Laury i Cleere wszyscy byli tam zarażeni. Cała czwórka szła w stronę środka sali. Ann: Słuchaj Laura... to nic trudnego... po prostu staraj się ruszać sto razy wolniej jakbyś miała to robić na normalnym WF'ie... Laura: Serio? Cleere: Taa... akurat jak oni mają siłę, by nas gonić, to w ogóle jej nie mają na lekcjach WF'u... spokojnie, tylko pamiętaj. To jest dla nas naprawdę niebezpieczne miejsce... 25 osób spokojnie mogło by nas szybko pozbawić dusz. Dziewczyny stanęły z resztą. Trener Clark podszedł do Laury. Trener Smith: Wi-taj... jesteś nowa?... Laura: T-tak... Trener Smith: Miło... mi... cię powitać. Trener oddalił się i rzucił do Laury piłkę. Trener Smith: Może... rozpoczniesz... grę w siatkówkę...? Laura: W siatkówkę? Trener Smith: Jakiś... problem? Laura: Nie... W tym momencie weszła Sekretarka i podeszła w miarę szybkim jak na Zarażonych krokiem do niego i stanęła pomiędzy nim i Laurą. Sekretarka: Dyrektor... Monn... prosi Laurę i Cleere... do siebie... Laura i Cleere posłusznie poszły za Sekretarką do Gabinetu Dyrektor Monn. Gabinet Dyrekcji Dyrektor Monn stała odwrócona do okna, gdy Sekretarka przyprowadziła Laurę i Cleere do gabinetu. Kiedy Sekretarka zamknęła za sobą drzwi Dyrektor Monn zaczęła mówić. Dyrektor Monn: To co się stało w nocy było niewybaczalne! Wiedziałaś co mogło się stać... Laura: Właśnie nie wiedziałam! Wszyscy staraliście się to przede mną ukryć! Dyrektor Monn: Nie mogłam ci tego wcześniej powiedzieć... Laura: Więc proszę ode mnie nie wymagać, bym przestrzegałą czegoś o czym nie wiedziałam! Dyrektor Monn usiadła za biurkiem i zaczęła mieszać herbatę. Dyrektor Monn: Pewnie zdziwi cię fakt, że trzymamy to w tajemnicy... Laura: Właśnie mnie dziwi... Dyrektor Monn: Nasza szkoła... nikt nie wie o tym co się dzieje. Nie możemy wypuścić tych uczniów! Laura: Więc mamy ich tutaj trzymać?! Dyrektor Monn: Tak! Może Dr. Jones wymyśli jak ich wykeczyć... Cleere: O bracie... Dyrektor Monn: A co się tyczy ciebie... miesiąc sprzątania Pracowni Chemicznej... Laura: To nie fair! Ona mnie chciała powstrzymać! Laura uderzyła pięścią w stół. Zdenerwowana Dyrektor Monn wstała i karcącym spojrzeniem zmierzyła Laurę. Dyrektor Monn: Skoro tak, to właśnie ty jej w tym pomożesz! Dziękuje! Możecie wyjść! Cleere i Laura miały wyjść, gdy Laura jeszcze raz odwróciła się przy drzwiach do Dyrektor Monn. Laura: Tylko tchórz postępuje jak pani... Cleere i Laura wyszły. Dyrektor Monn usiadła przy biurku i załamała ręce. Dyrektor Monn: Ehh... dlaczego mam wrażenie, że nie przeżyje tutaj tygodnia... Dyrektor Monn podniosła głowę. Dyrektor Monn: Chociaż kto wie... Pracownia Chemiczna Lekcje dobiegły końca i wszyscy nie zarażeni zeszli się na Kółko Chemiczne. Dr. Jones: Witajcie kochani... a gdzie jest Atena? Tyson: Leży chora, może przyjdzie jak poczuje się lepiej... Dr. Jones: Mam nadzieje, że to nie będzie nic poważnego... Ann: Ja też... może wyzdrowieje... Don: W sumie, może najpierw jak już przywitaliśmy tu Laurę to zapoznamy ją z zasadami panującymi tutaj? Laura: Zasadami? Dr. Jones: Każdy co tydzień ma przynosić dzienniki z zachować zarażonych... czy nie zaczęli zmieniać nawyków i czy nie zaczęli robić się nachalniejsi... Steave: To ważne... możemy przeprowadzać obserwacje... Laura: A po co? Wszyscy zwrócili się w stronę Laury. Laura: Przecież to bez sensu prowadzić badania jak nie wiemy w ogóle co to jest. Dr. Jones: Może to i racja, ale możemy śledzić ich nawyki i wiemy mniej więcej po ilu godzinach zapominają... dalej! Każdy ma pomagać w badaniach nad szczepionką... albo innym lekarstwem. Cleere: I tak nic nam się nie udało... póki co każdy zarażony szczór po tej szczepionce padał... Dr. Jones: I ostatnia zasada! Nie wpuszczamy nikogo zarażonego tutaj na kółko! To nasza ostoja, gdzie możemy sobie ufać... zrozumiano? Nagle zadzwonił telefon Ann. Po chwili przerażona wstała. Ann: Musimy iść do pokoju Ateny! Coś nie dobrego się dzieje! Wołała o pomoc... a właściwie próbowała... Don: Nie ma czasu do stracenia! Idziemy! Wszyscy wyszli z Sali. Pokój 96 Dr. Jones powoli uchylił drzwi od pokoju Ann. Były otwarte. Za nim szli Don i Steave, a dalej Laura, Cleere, Tyson, Ann i Sasha. Dr. Jones: Atena? Jesteś tutaj? Atena? Nikt nie odpowiedział. Ann: Sprawdźmy w toalecie!!! Toaleta okazała się zamknięta od środka. Po zamknięciu drzwi wejściowych Don i Steave wyważyli drzwi. Na środku leżała oblepiona strupami, z otwartymi ranami i ledwo żywa Atena. Z nad jej ciała unosił się zapach zgnilizny. Atena: Ra... ratunku! Laura: Wezwijmy karetkę! Dr. Jones: Nie! Szybko! Woda utleniona, rękawiczki, bandaże i co tam jeszcze znajdzecie... Wszyscy zaczęli znosić do łazienki wszystkie wymienione przez Dr. Jones'a rzeczy. Po chwili założył maseczkę i zaczął odkażać i opatrywać rany Ateny. Reszta stała na zewnątrz. Sasha: Co mogło spowodować takie rezultaty? Ann: Przecież... ona wyglądała jakby gniła! Laura: Musimy to wyjaśnić... Tyson: Nie wiem czy to pomoże, ale widziałem, jak szła z paczuszką od Pielęgniarki Clark... Tyson wskazał na chustę w któej było coś zawinięte. Tyson: Jestem pewny, że właśnie w tym niosła coś... Cleere: Skubana! Pewnie celowo to wywołała! Sasha: Co? Cleere: Laura od razu chciała wzywać karetkę! Przecież to oczywiste, że zrobiła to specjalnie by ściągnąć ludzi z zewnątrz! Laura: To ma sens... musimy z nią pogadać. Laura miała już wychodzić, gdy Don złapał ją za rękę. Don: A chcesz skończyć tak samo jak ona? Laura: Musimy coś działaś! Nie mogę tego tak zostawić... Don zaśmiał się. Don: Przecież to gra Pielęgniarki Clark, gdzie wszyscy jesteśmy teraz jej pionkami... ona pewnie już wie, że chcesz do niej pójść... Laura: Ale... Don: Nie mieszaj się w to póki co, okej? Laura: D...dobra... W tym samym momencie wyszedł Dr. Jones. Ann: I jak? Dr. Jones: Wygrzebie się z tego chyba... już pewnie do tego sami doszliście, że Pielęgniarka Clark to wszystko wywołała... Steave: Dokładnie! Dr. Jones: Atena dojdzie do siebie, ale nie może teraz się ruszać! Zanieśmy ją do łóżka... Dr. Jones i Don powoli przenieśli Atenę do łóżka. Była wyczerpana i wycieńczona. Dr. Jones: Ann, Sasha... zostańcie przy niej. Macie komórki... jakby się zaczęła... wiecie co robić... Ann: Tak... Reszta wyszła z pokoju. Pokój 53 Toaleta w pokoju dziewczyn znowu działała. Cleere: Ahh, jak dobrze się wykąpać we własnym prysznicu... Cleere wyszła z łazienki. Cleere: Laura? Cleere uśmiechnęła się. W pokoju nikogo nie było. Cleere: Czy ja będę miała z tobą spokój kiedyś? Gabinet Dyrekcji Dr Jones i Dyrektor Monn siedzieli na przeciwko siebie. Dyrektor Monn: Jesteś pewien, że wywołała to Panna Clark? Dr Jones: Na sto procent. Dyrektor Monn: Ehh... wiedziałam, że to nastąpi... w każdym razie! Od teraz Nie zarażeni mają przychodzić po wszelkie lekarstwa do ciebie! Dr Jones: Po tym co się stało to raczej oczywiste! Dyrektor Monn: A... i zdrowi uczniowie mają się trzymać od niej z daleka... Dr Jones: Teraz, tylko najbardziej nieodpowiedzialna osoba, mogła by do niej pójść... Gabinet Pielęgniarki Laura otworzyła drzwi i stanęła na przeciwko Pielęgniarki Clark. Ta szyderczo uśmiechała się w stronę Laury. Pielęgniarka Clark: Spodziewałam się tutaj ciebie... Laura: W każdym razie mamy coś do przedyskutowania... Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi... W następnym odcinki Pielęgniarka Clark stoi nad Laurą z przyłożonym skalpelem. Pielęgniarka Clark: Jedna mała ranka i będziesz jedną z nas... Don i Steave dobijają się do pokoju Ateny. Don: Co się tam dzieje... Pielęgniarka Clark stanęła przy oknie i podpaliła kopię akt Laury. Pielęgniarka Clark: Mój plan przebiega idealnie... '''KONIEC :D Kategoria:Odcinki Illness of Souls